lolirockfandomcom-20200222-history
Iris
'Iris '''is the main protagonist of ''LoliRock and the Princess of Ephedia. Initially not knowing her heritage, Iris fights for justice and peace for both her home planet and Earth. Appearance |-|Civilian= Iris has classic length blonde hair, light blue eyes, fair complexion, and freckles near her nose. She wears a pink bow on the right side of her head, a pink strapless double-layered dress with a purple bow tied around her waist and a pair of purplish-brown ankle boots with pink straps. |-|Magical Dress= After she transforms, she has rose pink hair. Her magic gem symbol is a pink heart located in her necklace. She wears a white and pink strapless dress and pink boots Evil Iris Evil Iris is transformed state of Iris into the evil form. She can only be seen in episode 12 while having this outfit. It is showing her dark side, mixed with her light colors. Different than I thought.jpg|Dark Iris |-|Shanila= In the episode, "Shanila Surprise", while going through the Shanila rite of passage, Iris obtains a mysterious power-up form whose magic gem color is light violet. LR EP119 Iris' Shanila.jpg|Shanila Iris |-|Others= Coming Soon... Personality Iris is a kind-hearted and selfless girl who is willing to help everyone. Her hobbies include singing and dancing. She will always be there when her friends need her most and will never give up on her friends. She is willing to show forgiveness to people who have done her wrong. She is also passionate about music and enjoys performing in LoliRock. History Pre-Series Iris was born on Ephedia as the daughter of the King and Queen of Ephedia, making her the princess of the kingdom. However, when she was a baby, her home was attacked by the evil Gramorr, where he took control and overthrew her parents as ruler. In order to protect her, the Queen sent Iris to Earth in order to keep her safe. When Iris arrived on Earth, she was unaware of her true heritage or of her magical powers and grew up for most of her life, believing to be a regular girl. Iris was adopted by her Aunt Ellen and lived in Sunny Bay, where she became best friends with Nathaniel. She eventually develops strong feelings towards him as she got older, but is too afraid to admit how she feels. Iris also gained a rival, Missy Robins, who also had feelings towards Nathaniel. Series: |-|Season 1= Having recently been fired from a babysitting job due to her singing causing a mess, Iris was in a slum over being able to keep a proper job, but then, Nathaniel suggested that she audition for a new band called LoliRock, and after some hesitation, she agreed. When she started singing, her voice unleashed a burst of energy which trashed the entire room, causing Iris to panic and run off. However, the energy burst attracted the attention of the evil Gramorr, who sent Mephisto and Praxina after Iris, but she managed to escape thanks to the help of Talia and Auriana, who brought her to a remote island where they told her about her long-lost family and of her true abilities. More coming soon... |-|Season 2= When Iris stumbled onto a trap by Mephisto and Praxina, she was saved by a mysterious Ephedian warrior whom Iris later found out to be Aunt Ellen. More coming soon… Sightings Magical Abilities Iris possesses great magical powers, being able to perform complicated spells by herself. She also possesses a great deal of agility and physical strength, being able to run up the vertical crystal wall, jump from it and break the crystal with her fist. After her Shanila power-up, her magical powers increase, so she was able to break the mountain in half with one blow. She uses scepter of Ephedia to attack her enemies. Transformation Sequences Trivia *Her name is pronounced differently in international dubs. In the French version, her name is pronounced "Iris" with an "i", while in the original English dub, her name is pronounced "Iris" with an "ai". *Within the group, LoliRock, Iris is the lead singer. *Iris' character reference was actress/singer Taylor Momsen, aka the Pretty Reckless. **Momsen was best known since her childhood for playing Cindy Lou Who in How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000 film) and grew up in the years when she played Jenny Humphrey in Gossip Girl. *She is the last person in the group to get Shanila. ** She is also the first Princess to have access to Shanila after going through it and has used it the most. *She is the only princess so far in the group whose name does not end with "a". *Her magic crest has a symbol of a cross-star despite her motif being a heart. *At the beginning and end of each episode, Iris writes about the day's events in her diary. *She is ambidextroushttps://teamlolirock.tumblr.com/faq. *She is the only character whose weapon has been broken more than once. *She is the first to be turned evil as shown in "No Thanks For The Memories," followed by Auriana in "Wicked Red," and Talia in "Dancing Shoes". *She is voiced by Kazumi Evans, who is also the singing voice of Rarity from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and also the voice of Adagio Dazzle in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty Category:Ephedia Category:Iris Category:Nathaniel Category:LoliRock Category:Heroes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Magical Princess Category:Black Crystal Summoners Category:Earth Category:Major Characters Category:Teenagers